


A Long-Delayed Seduction

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An unwelcome visitor appears as a rival to win Ben's loyalty and turns out to offer an opportunity.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Luke Skywalker/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	A Long-Delayed Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



Luke stared at the apparition in his Jedi student's bedroom. Not just any Jedi student's bedroom but his nephew and his favorite. Not that Ben was supposed to know that, about being his favorite, anyway. Jedi were not supposed to play favorites any more than they were supposed to play games of chance, at which they could cheat.

"You should not invite visitors into your room," Luke said, adopting a stern tone and stalling while he thought. "This presence is dangerous."

"How can he be dangerous when he's your father?" Ben said sulkily. That was not good. That meant Anakin had already spent some time charming Ben and talking to him before Luke had woken up because he was alerted that he was there.

Anakin Skywalker smirked at them both. He looked younger and much more handsome than Luke now was, which seemed unfair.

"He's not..." Luke began.

"That's right," the Force ghost interrupted slyly. "Would a father do this?" He was suddenly pressed up against Luke. Luke wished he wasn't so sensitive in the Force. Sensitive everywhere really. Anakin's tongue was in his mouth, weird and wavering, like a wave. Gritty, like a wave of sand, threatening to choke Luke.

You could still talk while a Force ghost was French Kissing you. "Yes," Luke retorted, "because you are doing it." Then he realized his mistake. Talking while a Force ghost was French Kissing you was just as bad as kissing the Force ghost back because your tongue was moving, even if you didn't mean to battle for dominance.

Luke told himself he cared about a much different battle for dominance. "Why are you in my student's room?" He was mad about that, but he knew he was also jealous. He had never heard from his father's Force ghost even though he knew the former Lord Vader's awareness still lingered. It was so like a Force Ghost to show up in the least helpful way.

"Because I can teach him so much more than you can," Anakin said. He could move his ghostly tongue in Luke's mouth to kiss him, and talk at the same time in a way that did not depend on his tongue. This was even more unfair.

This was enough. Luke used the Force to push Anakin's apparition firmly away. There was no resistance. Anakin drifted closer to Ben, who was sitting on his bed. Luke was not sure he liked that.

"Because I know what you want to teach him, but will not allow yourself to," Anakin continued. "You want to teach him the ways of flesh as well as the Force."

This was a terrible trap. Luke did want his nephew, but he thought he'd hidden it well. Maybe Anakin knew because Anakin was his father, with a unique connection to him in the Force. Maybe Anakin knew because Ben had told him, because Luke hadn't hidden it as well as he thought... or because Ben wanted him too.

It was the first time Luke had come to Ben's room at night. Maybe Ben wanted him there.

Luke knew that he did not have enough control of his emotions to lie convincingly.

"I want what's best for Ben," he said. "All of my teaching has been on that principle." That was true.

"I want what's best for you," Anakin said, his smirk both charming and knowing now. "I want what's best for both of you. I don't want you to deny what you could become." 

Luke made himself look at Ben. Ben was looking at Luke, not at Anakin, hot and wanting. Both Anakin and Ben wanted Luke.

The Dark side had never been so tempting as in that moment.

Luke gave in.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Luke and Ben have some fun with Force ghost Anakin". Maybe there are a ream of Force Ghost visitors at Luke's school and this is the one they never talk about, lol.


End file.
